kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Dane
Dane is a member of the Kanohi Force. History During the aftermath of what Dane called his first screw up, Dane went through an extreme depression, and needed something to let out his anger and creativity into. He soon found BZPower, and its role-playing forums. Dane soon got started, and quickly became one with the community. However, after joining one of the Skype chats for the role-playing community, it seemed many of the people there did not like him, and Dane went through an even bigger depression, making him a lot harsher and a lot meaner to everyone. This is the Dane we know today. Kanohi Force Dane soon joined the Kanohi Force, and became friends with a lot of the memburs such as Petewa, Irrie, and Kovika. He got into a lot of arguments, but for the most part he was fairly stable in his relationship with the rest of the KF. In the first half of October 2015, Dane left the Kanohi Force. He is the second member to leave the Force. During this time, Dane was wearing a grey suit, with a blue tie, and a disturbing looking "mask", which looked like a snake's head, but split into two different colours and textures(see final picture). He has since gone back to wearing... Nothing, I guess. BZ-Nui Dane was dropped into BZ-Nui, before soon being kidnapped by Soundwave, Megatron, and the rest of the Decepticons by unknown means. His fellow inmate was soon executed, and he was thrown out of the airlock down into BZ-Nui below. He was severely injured, and was soon found by his old friend Kovika. He was patched up, and nursed back to health by the Ko-Toa. After the events of Departure, Dane became the guardian of the world link. Personality Dane is a self-proclaimed pessimist, and regularly demonstrates this. However, despite his negative outlook on most things, Dane is known to retain a solid grip on reality, which allows him to clash with the Krana Force. Powers and Abilities This... varies. For a long time, Dane had regular Keerakh powers, but he was transformed, by unknown means, into a toa of plantlife (or lemons, depending on which story he's in). He has gone through several forms, but currently he is a Toa, as per request. He does possess the ability to switch forms betweeen Vahki and Toa, as he sees fit. His colors often invert at times, depending on the story, but currently he is dark green with bright green eyes. It is entirely possible that Dane has the capabilities to beat a lot of the Kanohi Force in combat, but his pessimism and nihilistic views hold him back. Not much has actually been seen of his fighting capabilities, but he has been known to use a hammer. Quotes "UGLY!" ~His signature line for a time. "I don't understand. To escape the Kanohi Force you made a group of even worse quality... Why?" ~Dane questioning the existence of the Krana Force. Trivia * Dane has a habit of calling everything "ugly" at first glance. This is what prompted Shadow to create a meme starring the Toa of Plantlife and his signature quote. * Dane actually ceased that habit, and became infuriated by the fact that he was still represented exclusively within Kanohi Force canon as calling things ugly. * Dane has a strange affixation with Soundwave, the quiet Decepticon from Transformers Prime. * Rumour has it that under the mask and armour, Dane is just another Vahki... Extra Links To be added. Gallery danememe.jpg|The meme featuring Dane declaring something to be UGLY Category:Master Spammer Category:Underling Category:Murderer Category:Member Category:Toa Category:Comic Makers Category:Former Members